One Job
by ksjf2012
Summary: One Shot requested by Tokala. :)!


**SO THIS IS FOR ANDREA…AND ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO READ IT. BUT SHE ASKED ME FOR THIS AND THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT. I HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. I MADE YOU A COMPLETE BAD ASS.**

An old wise man once told me, if the sky is red before the sun goes down, blood will be shed. That same old wise man once also told me if there is a ring around the moon, snow is coming. It never made sense to me, how he always knew but my dad _did _always know. The next morning there would be snow on the ground. And, even though I never knew it then, blood had shed. And some of that blood would be on his clothes. I never did know that during those times that he told me these things, or hid these things from me, I'd follow right in his footsteps.

I'd love to tell people my father wasn't a cold blooded assassin. I would also love to tell people the reason I am the way I am, isn't from suppressed childhood memories, of my dad always leaving for "business" and my dad never showing up for football games. But unfortunately my dad taught me to never lie. Damn him. And that wasn't the only thing he taught me. I learned, from my old man how to load a gun in under then 5 seconds. He taught me beer before liquor never sicker. Oh and he also told me how to kill a man, without even thinking twice. When my 17th birthday came around, he got me my first knife. Like a killing knife. He told me how to grab a man, from behind so I could slice their neck without letting them make one sound or move. When I turned 21st my daddy taught me how punch a guy in the throat, to break their wind pipe, causing them to panic, which gave you a number of options to end their life. Of course, all of these killings and murders were completely necessary.

You eventually learn to block out those thoughts of…this guy might have a kid, or may kids. He could be engaged to be married. He could have a brother who needs his kidney to stay alive. You ignore those thoughts because it's for the job. This lifestyle is a necessity to keep the world and the people on the world safe. I don't kill people because I get off on it. I kill people because I'm paid to. I work with the people who stay up for days on end to give me new technology to get the job done, and get me new, awesome badass guns to also get the job done. It puts a smile on my face, and it makes me so freaking happy to know…I'm keeping the economy going. These guys have jobs because of me. It helps me sleep at night.

I flicked the short, dying cigarette into the ocean. I breathed out the last bit of smoke from the smoke. And turned, sticking both hands in my pants pockets. I quietly walked down the dock back to the grey stairs, leading back up to the hotel. As soon as I got to the top of the stairs I scanned the very full parking lot smiling small, seeing the black, unmarked van. We always worked without suspicion. I walked to it quickly tightening my tie around my neck and knocked four times, sharply on the closed back doors. I rubbed my jaw and moved out of the way hearing the doors unlock and then get shoved open. Two guys jumped out quick, and slammed the doors shut hard. "Alright…it's all set up inside. Mitchell is upstairs in room 509 ready to assist." The tie I had just tightened was now getting ripped off by one of my tech nerd coworkers, the one who had all the information, knew all the new technology and who also happened to be one of my best friends and one of my roommates. Kendall Knight wore the typical black rimmed glasses, suspenders, and always had a stupid red bow tie around his neck. "Were told Andy is an older, and shorter dude but he is witty and so fast. Watch out for that." When Kendall ripped the tie off my body completely, he tossed it back, to our other partner, Carlos Garcia who was the guy I went to for ammo and just anything weapons. Carlos quickly pulled out, of course, a red bow tie. I groaned, but had no time to object, and felt the bow tie getting tied tight around my neck. "Remember this guy is fucking nuts. Don't be surprised if he tries to pull any mind games. And do not, whatever you do, shoot first ask questions later." Carlos nudged him away from me after tying the tie and quickly pushed in an ear piece. I smoothed out the lapels of my tuxedo jacket and cleared my throat.

"_Can you hear me?" _ I smiled quickly turning the piece on in my ear and looking between Carlos and Kendall.

"I got you Logan…any noise?"

"_Yeah a girl…I haven't heard him yet, but I know there is a guy in there. It's Andy's room so it has to be him. How are your nerves?" _I rolled my eyes, hating that as Logan's job within the agency he was our medic advisor. But he was also one of my personal fitness trainers. It was an odd relationship. While he was helping me pump iron, box and run for hours, he was checking my heart rate, giving me multivitamins…it was kind of love hate.

"I'm fine jackass just keep me posted bro." I heard an irritated sigh and lifted my arms smiling at Kendall and Carlos. "How do I look? Ready to kill a guy?" I laughed and Kendall nodded tapping his chin and then turning quick opening the back doors. My attention turned to Carlos who had brought out two guns and put them under my nose, excitement oozing form his being. "Are these the new babies?"

"This beautiful girl is a Glock 19, semiautomatic pistol, 15 rounds. I mean the thing shoots like a fucking beauty. But it has nothing on this…nothing on this." He gave me one, the Glock, and then raised the other one smiling big, from ear to ear. "This sweet pea, is a double action trigger-cocking Revolver. You will fall in love with it, but…" He smiled handing it to me carefully. "She's mine."

"We need to have you talk with a therapist…" Kendall reappeared with a rose, cut down just short enough to go in my front pocket. He gently patted my chest, stepping back and smiling big. "Okay…now you're ready. Remember…he's cunning and crafty. Don't fall for any of his shit. If there is a girl in there, do not let her get to your head…or your dick rather." I nodded and turned quick, seeing Carlos gently push Kendall in the back of the van. Kendall nerdly pushed his glasses up on his nose, pulling out his phone. I chuckled, walking, and weaving through the cars to the side entrance of the hotel. I held the door open kicking the roc away that Carlos and put up, to get me, and slipped in quickly. I shut the door softly and leaned against the wall checking my watch. If we had our facts and information correct, at precisely, 9:45, like it has been happening for the past week every night, a room service guy would bring up some food. That would be my way in. I glanced down the empty and poorly lit hallway and spotted the stairs Logan and Kendall had mapped out for me. I walked to them, acting as casual as I usually did.

When I got to the 12th floor, which got me a little out of breath, I walked down a long hallway looking for room 507. On the right where the odd numbers and on the left were the even. I continued to look on the right side until I spotted room 507, and then looked quick at room 509. I sighed and moved close, knocking on the door three times. It remained quiet on the other end for a minute before I could hear high heels. "Who is it?" A soft female voice came through and I smiled, knowing how easy it would be to take down a girl.

"Room service ma'am." I heard the dead bolt go, then the door knob lock, before the door pulled open. I stepped in quick, covering her red lipped mouth and shoving my at least foot taller body into hers, up against the wall next to the door. I kicked the door closed softly, and turned her body so her back was to my chest. I didn't really notice the fact that she wasn't fighting me because I got a strong smell. It was like…cherries, or was it strawberries? When I looked down I saw a beautiful head of red, beautiful red hair. It was straight and smooth, very…beautiful. That's when I realized she wasn't fighting me. I slowly walked us over to the bed and shoved her down on it, standing in front of her. "Where is Andy?" I saw her look up at me with bright blue eyes, lined with dark shimmery make-up. There was a small smile on her face that made her look a little cocky.

"Why do you need to know?" She raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up. Unfortunately the blood had drained form my brain, and was making its way down south. When she stood up, I got her figure in full view. Her boobs; amazing. Her waist line incredible. Her tight, blood red dress: stunning. I had completely forgotten why I was here. "I must say…I really love a man who can take control. I mean…when you stormed in held me against my will and shoved me on this bed…I knew what you were thinking." I swallowed hard, not being able to help myself, staring down at her tits. "If you want to get me in bed…all you have to do is ask pretty boy." I felt a hand rub up from my lower abs to my chest. One of her fingers tucked under the bow tie around my neck and pulled me down, almost too roughly. She fell back on the bed pulling em down with her. My hands went outside her body and one of my legs went between her legs. Her hands locked behind my neck and pulled me down roughly, again, connecting our lips. One of the hands that was behind my neck, dropped down and she pushed it down into my pants. She gripped onto little Diamond, and squeezed making me pull away and groan looking down. Something, probably hearing Logan in on the other end practically screaming what was wrong, made em remember why I was here. Obviously this lady knew Andy and I needed to get it out of her, where he was and what his next move was going to be. I pushed up a little seeing her slightly pout, and smirked.

"I thought you liked it when a guy took control?" She smirked back at me and moved down quick, wrapping my arms under her legs and pushing her up on the bed. Her head hit the pillow softly and my fingertips grazed over her thighs slowly going under the dress. When they moved up more and more, I was expecting to feel a panty line. But it wasn't there. I looked down quick, her dress completely ridden up and my mouth dropped. She was completely exposed to me, spreading her legs wider, setting them on my body.

"I love it when a guy takes control. So…do your worst." I literally felt my dick jump out of the boxers and the pants, and even push past the belt around my waist. I sat up fast, the missions, Andy completely gone from my mind, and undid the belt, and pants pulling my dick out. I leaned back down and without even waiting for her to give me the okay, I slammed into her, balls deep.

I was doing some serious, hardcore pounding into her, never hearing her complain. When she pushed up on my shoulders, breathlessly asking me if she could ride me, I nearly came then. I was really hating the ear piece Carlos gave me because all I heard was Logan bitching and complaining that once again, I was thinking and working with my dick. My motto is "whatever gets the job done…do it…or her."

I gto flat on my back and held her hips as she slid back down me resting her hands on my chest starting the bouncing up and down on my hard dick. I couldn't look at her. I'd surely come to early. So I just closed my eyes and let her grab my hands, acing our fingers together. I guess I had just let my mind slip straight to her and her body. I didn't realize the weirdness and complete take over, when she grabbed both my wrists and pushed them up to the head board. I also didn't even hear her grab the handcuffs, until they clinked around my wrists, attaching me to the bed. I shot my eyes open quick and saw her push off me and hop off the bed shimmering down her body covering her up. "What the hell?" She turned back to me and chuckled softly leaning back over the bed reaching in my pants pocket. She pulled out my wallet and looked through it before pulling out my ID. My F.B.I. ID. She held it between her fingers and popped out her hip throwing my ID on the bed.

"Agent James Diamond…you finally caught me. Congratulations are in order." I swallowed hard seeing her slip my ID in her bra under her chest and it clicked.

"Andy's a girl…you're a girl." She laughed and clapped condescendingly. "If you think something is going to happen like you getting away…you're wrong." She frowned and nodded hearing a soft knock at the door. She quickly reached down, grabbing my still painfully hard dick, shoving it back in my pants, zipping me up. She turned then and walked to the door, swaying her hips, so sexily. Even though she fucked me over, and had me handcuffed to a bed, she knew how to work her ass.

When she reappeared she had a yellow folder in hand and was pulling out what looked like a blueprint. She smiled wickedly and looked back up to me. "I know you and your team have been following my every move, and you know the bell boy has been bringing me food at 9:45 every night for a week, but you didn't realize what he's been bringing me." She turned the paper to me and I squinted slightly. The blue prints were for a bank. "You deserve a medal or something. You did excellent agent work. Bravo. And also…mazel tov on your cute guy down there." She winked and turned on her heels walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. I sighed out defeated and closed my eyes.

"Hey Loges?" I heard an irritated sigh form him and then a door slamming shut just next door.

"_Yes idiot boy?" _I heard a key get shoved in the lock and then the door to my room get shoved open again, Logan appearing.

"Uhm…Andy go away." He put his hands on his hips shaking his head and pulling out his phone, probably to call Kendall to get the handcuffs off me.

"You have one job James…"


End file.
